


Slipping through the wormhole

by EmpAzure



Category: Orange is the New Black, Time Hump Chronicles
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:53:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4147218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpAzure/pseuds/EmpAzure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gilly has been left behind by his beloved Space Admiral to keep the peoples of the Great Vagilan Empire safe from harm. Little does he know that the sneaky Vaseline Man has come back and wants revenge on him....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slipping through the wormhole

There he was. On the milky-white slopes of the Moon69 Delta Sex, alone. Without his precious Rodcocker to pleasure him. He sat there wishing some form of contact with him, for the wormhole had closed on him, but only to protect the Vagilan Empire. It wasn't fair, he thought. Suddenly, the wormhole opened up once more, and instead of seeing the tentacled-Space Admiral, he saw the semen-coloured, well endowed humanoid figure. Vaseline Man. "I thought you were dead you slippery fucker!" He exclaimed, drawing his Phallus Blade.  
"I was, but then I reformed. Here, smell this lovely perfume!" the Vaseline Man squirted some mysterious liquid into Gilly's eyes, immediately knocking him out.  
\-------------  
"Huh wha-" Gilly murmured, his words slurred by the Vagilan-knockout excretions. He looked up groggily and saw the Admiral chained up against a wall, naked. "Rodcocker!" He shouted "You're here!"  
"Of course I'm here Gilly, my love," Came the response from his beautiful left 12-incher. Then, Vaseline Man walked into the room, holding a strange remote controller. He pressed the button. "Aiiiyyghhhhhh!" Came the scream from Rodcocker, 20,000 Volts had just been passed through his precum-soaked tentacles. Gilly also screamed. "This, Gilly, as you well know, is Rodcocker. Your mate. I have him chained up with no hope of escape. See, I want to punish you for trying to murder me, and I thought raping your special one here would do quite the trick." Said Vaseline Man eagerly.

 

May be continued.

**Author's Note:**

> I did this because why not. Sue me.


End file.
